1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat, in which a seat unit is placed on a base unit to be fixed to a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a child seat of a type which is fixed onto a seat by using a seat belt of a vehicle, a belt inserting hole is formed on a seat unit, on which a child (including an infant) sits, or at the rear end of a base unit for supporting the seat unit, so as to inhibit the movement of the child seat forward in the vehicle by inserting a waist belt portion of the seat belt into the belt inserting hole and fixing the waist belt portion to a buckle.
However, the belt inserting hole formed on the child seat in the prior art is located upward apart from a cushion face of the seat. Therefore, in a configuration in which the belt inserting hole is formed at the rear end of the seat unit or the like, the waist belt portion is hooked slantwise upward from a belt fixing position in the vehicle or the buckle of the seat belt at a relatively large angle. As the inclination of the waist belt portion with respect to the horizontal direction becomes greater, the child seat is less effectively restrained in the longitudinal direction of the seat by the waist belt. In order to complement such a reduced effect, the waist belt portion need be tightened to the child seat by considerably large force, thereby inducing the possibility of an increase in burden on a user in fixing the child seat.